yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 009
！ ちゃぶ し | romaji = Ichigeki Hissatsu! Chabudai Gaeshi | japanese translated = One-Hit Certain Kill! Flipping the Table | episode number = 9 | japanese air date = December 1, 2004 | english air date = October 21, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah (快晴・上昇・ハレルーヤ) | japanese ending = Borderline Battle (限界バトル) | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Jung Seung Jun }} "Family Business", known as "One-Hit Certain Kill! Flipping the Table" in the Japanese version, is the ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 1, 2004 and in the United States on October 21, 2005. Summary Chumley's father Mr. Huffington has come to Duel Academy, and wants Chumley to drop out. He believes Chumley is a failure as a Duelist, and is thus wasting his time. He wishes to take Chumley home and help him run the family business. However, he proposes that he and Chumley have a Duel, with the latter being allowed to stay if he wins. That night, Chumley, Jaden and Syrus work on Chumley's Deck, and Syrus gives him the "Des Kangaroo" card, while Jaden gifts him with "Master of Oz". During the Duel, Chumley makes a mistake on his first turn, Summoning "Des Koala" in Attack Position, rather than Setting to use its Flip effect. Though Chumley Duels wonderfully after that, he ultimately loses to his father's "Flipping the Table" card. However, Mr. Huffington allows Chumley to stay, because he's made such good friends in Jaden and Syrus. Chumley vows to become a better Duelist and make his father proud. Featured Duel: Chumley Huffington vs. Mr. Huffington '''Turn 1: Chumley' Chumley draws "Des Koala" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/1800) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Mr. Huffington Mr. Huffington draws "Dizzy Tiger" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/600) in Attack Position. "Dizzy Tiger" attacks and destroys "Des Koala" (Chumley: 4000 → 3300 LP). Turn 3: Chumley Chumley draws another "Des Koala". He then activates "Koala March" to Special Summon a "Des Koala" (1100/1800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position and Special Summon another "Des Koala" (1100/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. Chumley then Tributes his two "Des Koalas" to Tribute Summon "Big Koala" (2700/2000) in Attack Position. "Big Koala" attacks and destroys "Dizzy Tiger" (Mr Huffington: 4000 → 3100 LP). Turn 4: Mr. Huffington Mr. Huffington draws "Dizzy Angel" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/600) in Attack Position. He then activates "Hot Sauce Bottle". When this card is destroyed, it will inflict 500 damage to Chumley. He then activates "Flipping the Table". Now once per turn, Mr. Huffington can destroy all cards he controls besides "Flipping the Table" to destroy a number of cards Chumley controls equal to or less than the number of cards Mr. Huffington destroyed on his field, however he won't be allowed to summon any monsters the turn he activates this effect. Mr. Huffington then activates the effect of "Flipping the Table" to destroy "Hot Sauce Bottle" and "Big Koala". The effect of "Dizzy Angel" prevents it from being destroyed by the effect of "Flipping the Table". The effect of "Hot Sauce Bottle" then activates (Chumley: 3300 → 2800 LP). "Dizzy Angel" then attacks directly (Chumley: 2800 → 1000 LP). Turn 5: Chumley Chumley draws "Des Kangaroo". Chumley's hand contains "Silent Doom", "Polymerization" and "Destruction Punch". He then activates "Silent Doom" to revive "Big Koala" (2700/2000) in Defense Position. Chumley then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Big Koala" and "Des Kangaroo" to Fusion Summon "Master of Oz" (4200/3700) in Attack Position. "Master of Oz" attacks and destroys "Dizzy Angel" (Mr. Huffington: 3100 → 700 LP). Turn 6: Mr. Huffington Mr. Huffington draws "Hot Sauce Bottle". He then activates two copies of "Hot Sauce Bottle". Mr. Huffington then activates the effect of "Flipping the Table" to destroy both "Hot Sauce Bottles" and "Master of Oz". The effects of both "Hot Sauce Bottles" then activate (Chumley: 1000 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, Chumley's father ran a sake company, and his Deck was similarly Sake-themed. Both "Dizzy" monsters were originally "Drunken" monsters, and "Hot Sauce Bottle" was called "One Bottle of Sake". All references to sake were changed to hot sauce in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.